


Master of crowds

by jadewestwriter



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Masking, Panic Attack, Pretending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadewestwriter/pseuds/jadewestwriter
Summary: A little Drabble I wrote after one of my bad days. Just self-doubt and angst.





	Master of crowds

**Author's Note:**

> Sad stuff for sad people.

She never cried. How could she? Daring to go near her emotion almost broke her the last time, she couldn’t risk it again. Not after she just gained so much, so much she could loose. Emotions were a dangerous topic when it came to this woman, everyone knew that.

On the outside she was this smart, bubbly young woman full of dreams and hopes. She always had a smile on her lips and laughter came easily. The crowds were her element, one she despised, but still hers. It was a if the room lit up in her presence. One wouldn’t even notice it, few ever did, but her eyes never missed the same happiness her mask portrayed. In full rooms and crowded places the woman was in her habitat, an environment she could control.

Empty rooms on the other hand were the greatest nemesis on could ever have. Silence pushed done on her, tore her up and feed from her thoughts. It left her sore and questioning. Questioning herself, her life, her choices. It was as if the silence ripped up everything and digged up all her buried memories to leave her empty and drained of all energy. 

She dreaded these days, the days were breathing became more on an task and versteintet seemed to be so much harder. They were in between for the last years, in recent months her steady partner. Shaking hands, fast heartbeat became increasingly harder to hide, but she managed. She was the bubbly young woman after all.  
And nobody could ever master her true element.


End file.
